


Mister and Agent Carter

by dr_bobanner



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Steggy - Freeform, Steve is found, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bobanner/pseuds/dr_bobanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve was found after he crashed? What if Peggy stood by him while he grieved his best friends death? What if Steve and Peggy found more comfort together than expected?</p><p>After Howard is able to track down the signal from the Valkyrie, Steve is recovered just barely in time. As he readjusts to civilian life and copes with the ending war, Peggy helps along the way. The two's bond becomes stronger, and they find it easier as their relationship grows to open up about some rather scandalous personal details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End is Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note because I feel like people will comment on it because of the tags. I am talking about them being bisexual and poly as "scandalous" for period accuracy, not because it actually is all that big a deal.

"You'll never find another man like him." Steve said, mostly to himself, as he and Peggy stood at the grave that had just been filled. The headstone read:

James "Bucky" Buchanon Barnes

March 10th, 1916

December 10th, 1945

I'll be with you till

the end of the line

Growing up, Steve always through Bucky would be the one organizing his funeral, not the other way around. They never found his body, but even if they had there wouldn't have been much to find. Instead, Steve put together some things from Bucky's house. A picture of them after Bucky enlisted, his uniform, and his journal. The service was simple and nice, family and friends paid their respects before the casket was buried and everyone gathered at a local bar to tell stories of the fallen soldier. Steve couldn't handle it all right then. The fact that Bucky wasn't going to be around anymore wasn't settling well with him.

"Let's get you home." Peggy said, gently touching Steve's arm.

With a slow nod, he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, walking with her towards his apartment. Peggy could see the pain boiling just under the surface as they walked towards his neighborhood. He had never seemed so up in his head around her. The bright and smiling man she loved has receded into no more than a quiet man preoccupied with his thoughts. When they were working during the war, he always spoke his mind and took what came with it. When they reached the apartment, Steve sat on the modest sofa in the living room. The apartment was just the same as when he had enlisted. Small (which had never bothered him before), rather unkempt, filled with more pictures than furniture. Walking to the kitchen, Peggy began going around before she found the things to make a cup of coffee. She set the steaming cup in front of Steve, sat before him, and set a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"The last time I had someone over after a funeral, it was Bucky." Steve's voice came out as more of a whisper than he had intended.

Peggy squeezed his shoulder gently to reassure him. Taking a deep breath, the soldier placed his hand over hers and took the cup of coffee. They sat together for a while, the sounds of men yelling and hollering around the clubs outside and cars going fast down the street echoed into the small apartment.

 

Six Months Later

Peggy sat patiently in her booth, hands wrapped around her cup before Angie came around with her pot of coffee, topping off the agents cup.

"Aren't you antsy, English." She teased. "You expectin' someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

With an excited gasp, the waitress sat and took Peggy's hands in her own.

"Spill! Is it a man? Maybe that cute fella with the crutch from the phone company you been having lunch with?"

Usually, Peggy wasn't the kind to gossip with her friends about the men in her life, but she was in too good of a mood to deny Angie the story of her mystery date.

"It is a man, we met during the way." She informed.

"A soldier? Careful, those men are dogs."

"Not just a soldier, also a captain." She let out a giggle, looking up as Steve walked through the door, looking around. Peggy waved him over as Angie looked.

"Oh, I would say that's a captain." Fanning herself with her note pad, the younger hopped up from the booth. As she ran off with her cup of coffee, Steve made his way over, sitting across from the agent. Soon as he was sitting, Angie scurried back to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Anything I can get you two?" She placed her pencil to the note pad, smiling brightly at the two.

"I'm good for now." Steve said politely, looking over at Peggy who nodded in agreement.

Angie hurried off after getting the hint, giving Peggy a thumbs up from behind the counter. With a smile, the British woman found herself almost glad. One of her closest friends actually approved of her prospective boyfriend. The only thing keeping her and Steve from going steady was the fact that Steve had spent the past four months in legal papers to officially leave the government. Even with his abilities, Steven wanted to help people independently of the government.

"Angie means well." Peggy assured, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She's the actress, right?" All Steve ever heard from Peg besides work was stories of her neighbors. Such as the time Angie came in to borrow a dress for an audition and walked in on Peggy and Howard fighting over an invention. She told him more about her friends than herself.

"Yes, and a good one at that."

With a chuckle, Steve took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Peggy. She was as radiant as ever, he couldn't understand how she looked so perfect all the time. Even when she would come to help him with the mountains of paper work after a long day at the office, tired and ready to fall asleep with a strong cup of coffee.

"Did you get the last of it in?" She asked, bringing the teaming cup of coffee to her red lips.

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat, his cheeks tinged red. "I got it all in to Thompson. He's a bit of an ass, isn't he?"

Peggy choked a but on her coffee as she laughed, covering her mouth with her napkin. Some of the customers looked over with distasteful gazes at the outburst. Peggy dabbed her mouth with her napkin and looked back to Steve with amusement.

"You don't know the half of it."


	2. Beautifully Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy makes a bold move and leaves the SSR to join Steve and Howard in their hairbrained plans. Of course, she doesn't leave without her coworkers putting up a fight.

_July, 1946_

The bullpen was alive with ringing phones and men hurrying around. Thompson walked into the room, looking around for a while as he took in the mess before him. Nazi activity in New York called for immediate action, even if it turned his men into bumbling apes to get the case. He walked through the men before stopping at the empty desk in the back, where he expected to find the best agent in the whole of the SSR. Instead, the desk was blank and empty. The tall man let out a heavy sigh before turning, looking around once again to find if it was some joke.

"Where the hell is Carter?" Thompson called out over the ringing phones and yelling.

Half of the men quieted down on their phones, the others turned to look at the new chief. After a moment of contemplation, Sousa hung up his phone, letting out a heavy sigh as he looks back at the desk behind him.

"She said something about arrangements to make."

"Why didn't anyone let me know?" He kicked the side of Sousa's desk in frustration, hissing in pain at the mistake he made. "I'm the new Chief around here, I need to know where my agents are."

He ignored Sousa's stifled laughs as he made his way to his office. It was still odd being away from the others, in Dooley's office. But it didn't feel like his, and he honestly didn't believe it ever would feel like his. After his family took his personal effects, Thompson was left to go through the files and clear the rest out. That was until he was appointed the new Chief. The higher ups were blissfully unaware, and wouldn't even believe, that Peggy had been the hero that day. She was the one that should be sitting in that office. 

Outside, Sousa closed up a few files, leaning back in his chair and taking a deep breath. Most of the activity had died down as agents hurried in pairs to investigate in the field, leaving the unfortunate few to do paperwork. His eyes wandered back to the desk Peggy usually would be occupying. It had been a lie that she had arrangements to make. In all honesty, Peggy hadn't even come in. Her desk was empty by the time everyone was reporting for duty. It worried Sousa. But as he stood, readying to take the lunch orders in Peggy's place, the woman in question stepped into the now quiet bullpen. A crisp, white envelope was between her manicured fingers as her eyes gazed around the room. Her gaze landed on the man in front of her, her vague smile a shade of worry before the agents turned and headed to the chief's door.

Her knuckles rapped against the glass before Thompson called out for her to enter. With a final deep breath, she entered. Peggy set her eyes on Thompson, the man hanging up his phone and looking up, several files thrown across the desk. His eyes traveled from Peggy's eyes, down to the envelope in her hands. He realized what it meant, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I figured this would come eventually." Thompson said with almost a hint of sadness.

"I'm simply taking a good friends advice." She noted, walking forward and setting out the envelope at last, feeling a weight leave her shoulders. "I expect you will all be very broken up about this, but I refuse a goodbye party."

Thompson smiled to himself, letting out a chuckle as he looked from the letter in front of him to Peggy.

"I'll let the men know, I'm sure they're going to be sobbing like little girls."

Returning his smile, Peggy turned on her heels and started to make her way out of the office. The few men left stood, obviously keyed into the events. Before they could begin clapping (as Peggy expected) the agent waved her hands at them and said to get back to work. Sousa stayed up as the others returned to their seats, leaning on his crutch as Peggy made her way over to him, smiling gently.

"You're really going this time?" He sounded like a child almost, making Peggy feel a little guilty for leaving.

"Yes, I have plans to stay an agent, but not here. You can join if you really feel up to it." Peggy offered with a smile.

The two shared a look before laughing awkwardly. Peggy eventually leaned up to kiss her former coworkers cheek and stepped back again.

"Don't expect our lunch meetings to end just because I'm not in the SSR anymore. Now I will need you to fill me in on all I miss."

"Of course, Pegs."

The two shared one last look before Peggy turned towards the door and walked outside. New York was always the same, no matter what was happening to Peggy. The people still rushed the sidewalks, cars filled the roads late into the night, and the sun still shown on the beautifully imperfect city.

 


End file.
